Breezepelt's past
by Duskgaze
Summary: Why is Breezepelt so moody all the time? Why does he hate his half-siblings. Have you ever considered that his young life was miserable? This is Breezepelt's story. contains BreezexHeather, BreezexHolly before he found out they were siblings
1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining on the dry grass. The black she-cat breathed hard as she lay in the Medicine cat den.

"Its been hours Kestrelflight. When is she going to give birth?" asked an old brown she-cat.

"Soon Heatherbird. I know you are worried for you're kit's health. She'll be fine," Kestrelflight said calmly.

The brown she-cat stared at her daughter with wide blue/purple eyes. Nightcloud's breathing had gotten more frantic now.

"Mother.. the kits.. they're coming!" Nightcloud said in gasps of pain.

"Kestrelflight! Do something! She's giving birth!" Heatherbird yelled, her eyes wide with fear.

The brown and white tom nodded and got a stick.

"Nightcloud, bite down on this. I will tell you when to push," Kestrelflight said.

Nightcloud opened her jaw's and bit down on the stick.

Kestrelflight padded to her stomach and pressed a paw on it. He felt the rippling spsams come off her in waves.

"Now, when I say push, I want you to push as hard as you can. You think you can do that for me?" Kestrelflight asked seriously.

Nightcloud nodded.

"Good. Now push," Kestrelflight yelled.

Nightcloud yelled as she pushed. She was weak but she was not going to let her kits die without even having a first breath.

"You're doing good Nightcloud. I can see the first kits head," Kestrelflight said soothingly.

Nightcloud bit on the stick harshly, almost braking it into tiny peices.

Suddenly the shirll cry of a kit rang in her ears.

"It's a male," Kestrelflight said, nudging the black kit to Nightclouds side. The kit automatically started to suckle.

"There is one more left. I want you to give me one last huge push," Kestrelflight cooed.

Nightcloud nodded and pushed hard, the stick braking.

The kit slithered out. It was a silver and black kit.

"W-Why isn't she crying?" Heatherbird commanded.

"I'm sorry, Nightcloud. She's dead..." Kestrelflight whispered.

Nightcloud closed her eyes. A soft breeze came into the medicine cats den.

She lifted her head gent;y to nuzzle her son.

"I shall name you Breezekit. And the silver she-kit, even thought she hardly lived to feel the wind run through her fur or see the world or how it feels to be a warrior, I shall name her Skykit"

(hi will be my first full chaptered book for warriors. This will be centered around Breezepelt, Nightcloud and Crowfeather)


	2. Chapter 2

Breezekit caught they mouse with one of his tiny claws.

"Come on Heatherkit! Catch this!" The black kit taunted. Another kit, a light white and silver she-kit was on the other side of Heatherkit.

"No fair, Breezekit! You and Frostkit keep throwing it too high!" Heatherkit whined.

"Come on, Heatherkit, all you have to do is jump. Throw it this way Breezekit!" Frostkit yelled.

Breezekit nodded and threw the mouse. Frostkit gave an enormus leap and caught it with an outstreched claw.

"But Frostkit, you're the only kit who can jump up that high!"

Frostkit shook her silver and white stripped head and threw it back at Breezekit who had jumped just as high to get it.

"BREEZEKIT!"

Breezekit instantly stiffened. It was his father, Crowfeather.

"Breezekit. What did I say about playing with prey?" The tom snarled quietly.

"Prey is ment to be eaten not played with..." Breezekit murmered.

"And what were you doing with that mouse?"

"I was playing with it..."

Crowfeather snarled loudly.

"You stupid kit. You never listen to me! How are you meant to be a warrior if you don't even listen to your father?!" Crowfeather yelled.

Breezekit shank back from his father.

Heatherkit and Frostkit had run back to their mothers, Mouseheart and Fireleaf.

Nightcloud had padded in the nursery from going to get a drink.

"Crowfeather... whats going on?" She asked, seeing her kit pressed to the ground and his eyes wide with fear.

"You should teach your son to be more respectful. He was playing with this mouse," He said, fustration in his mew.

"I-It wasn't just him, Crowfeather..." Frostkit mewed quietly.

Crowfeather turned his blue gaze on her and she pushed herself further into her mother's fluffy brown fur.

"Crowfeather... you should really treat him better. He's your son.." Nightcloud murmered.

"I don't care if he's my son. He needs to learn manners. He's just like you," he snarled, slinking out of the nursery.

Nightcloud walked up to her kit and licked inbetween his ears.

"Nightcloud... why does Crowfeather hate me?" Breezekit asked.

"He doesn't hate you. You're father just has a bit of a temper..."

"But why whenever he looks at me-" Breezekit began.

"Breezekit its time to feed. There is no need for this talk," His mother said.

"I'm not hungry..."

Nightcloud picked up her kit from the scruff and walked to her nest. She layed the kit by her side. The warm smell of milk hit his mouth and his stomach rumbled. He didnt realise how hungry he actully began to suckle.


	3. Chapter 3

Breezekit felt a paw prod his side. He mumbled in protest as he snuggled thurther into his mother's soft fur.

"Breezekit! we're gonna become apprentices! Come on!"

At that the the kit opened his amber eyes and got up with a start.

"Really?!" Breezekit said with excitement.

"Yeah. Heatherkit is already waiting for us!" Frostkit mewed.

"Lemmie groom myself!" Breezekit said, twisting his head to lick the fur that was sticking up on his back.

"Let me do it," his mother's soft mew said.

Breezekit didn't complain as he felt her soft tounge clean his pelt.

Her eyes shone with pride. "There all done. Go with Frostkit now. I will see you when Onestar gives the signal for you to go up to High Stone," Nightcloud said, purring.

The black kit nodded and bounded out with Frostkit. They spotted Heatherkit by the Warriors den, talking to her father, Gingerear. Breezepelt felt a stab of envy.

"Have you spoken to your father yet?" Breezekit asked Frostkit.

"Yeah. Icewisker is so proud. What about Crowfeather?" Frostkit asked.

Breezekit didn't say anything. He spotted his father slinking out of the warriors den.

"Don't mess up," he said to him, before padding to the fresh-kill pile.

"I did now.." Breezekit murmered.

Frostkit nuzzled his neck softly.

"It's okay. Me and Heatherkit are here remember," Frostkit said softly.

He nodded and Heatherkit smiled when she caught sight of Frostkit and Breezekit.

"Frostkit, Breezekit. we're gonna be apprentices!" Heatherkit said, excitement lacing her mew.

Breezekit couldn't feel her excitement.

"Can all cats old enough to hunt for their own food come to Highstone for a clan meeting!" Onestar's mew rang through the clearing.

Frostkit gave a little bounce. Her white and silver fur was fluffed up in excitement.

"Calm your fur. You don't want to look like a kit on your apprentice ceremony," Heatherkit scolded.

Frostkit shook her pelt and calmed her fur.

"Today is an important day. Today I get to perform one of my favourite duties as a clan leader. Today three kits are going to be apprentices. Heatherkit, breezekit, Frostkit, Please come foreword," Onestar mewed.

The three kits padded quickly to him, scrambling up the rock.

They soon stood next to the leader of Windclan.

"Breezekit **, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Breezepaw. Your mentor will be Whitetail. I hope Whitetail will pass down all she knows on to you.

** "**Whitetail you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Daisywhisker , and you have shown yourself to be brave and witty. You will be the mentor of Breezepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him."

Whitetail nodded and touched noses to Breezepaw.

Heatherkit was apprenticed to Crowfeather, much to her dismay.

"Kestrelflight. Please come up," Onestar meowed.

The brown and white tom padded up the HighStone.

Onestar backed up so Kestrelflight can take his place.

Breezepaw and Heatherpaw looked at eachother in confusion.

"Cats of WindClan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown a vast memory of herbs. Your next medicine cat will be Frostpaw," Kestrelflight mewed loudly.

Breezepaw wa samazed. Frostpaw wanted to be a medicine cat?

" Frostkit do you accept the post of apprentice to Kestrelflight?," Onestar said to the silver and white she-cat

She healed her head up high

"I do."

"Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats"

Leader: The good wishes of all Windclan will go with you," Onestar said, jumping down and padding to his den.

Breezepaw felt elated as the clan called out his, Heatherpaw and Frostpaw's names. He was going to be the best warrior WindClan had ever seen.


	4. Chapter 4

Breezepaw groaned as the elder went on with his story.

"And then it just jumped into my paws like it wanted to be killed!"The brown she-cat said, light shining in her eyes.

Even though this she-cat was Nightcloud's mother and his grandmother he found her annoying.

"Thats amazing, Heatherbird," He sighed, Biting through the hard shell of the tick.

"Ahhh that's much better. Now as I was saying-"

"Breezepaw come on I'm going to show you the territory," Whitetail mewed, poking her head out from the elders den.

Breezepaw felt his heart soar. Finally.

"Sorry Heatherbird. My mentor wants me,"Breezepaw said, getting up and padding to his mentor.

"Young cats now days," Heatherbird murmered to herself before putting a once pretty brown paw on her nose and falling to sleep.

Breezepaw heled his tail high.

"So where are we going first? The rabbit holes? The Thunderclan border? Owl Oak?" Breezepaw asked excitedly.

Whitetail purred in amusement.

"I'm not taking you that far. I'm only showing you Windclan's perimeter and back."

Breezepaw whined.

"But Whitetail-"

"No buts now come," The white she-cat said, padding quickly through the gorse tunnel that sheltered WindClan territory from preditors.

Breezepaw followed, his amber eyes full of awe. He shut his eyes as they suddenly burst out into a blinding light.

"This is Windclan territory. All up to the lake. Otherwise Thunderclan will claw our ears off," Whitetail said, her blue eyes narrowed with hatred.

Breezepaw couldn't understand why the Clan's couldn't get along. It would be much easier… wouldn't it?

"Breezepaw did you hear me?" Whitetail said. "I have been calling your name for minuets now."

Breezepaw shook his head.

"Sorry, Whitetail, I was just thinking," Breezepaw said.

Whitetail shook her white head.

"Come on. I want to show you the Scratching tree," She said, bounding off into the opposite direction of the lake.

Breezepaw followed. Whitetail broke off into a run and Breezeepaw followed, matching her paw step for paw step. The was amazing. The thrill of running through the open moorland made his heart soar. He felt as if he could fly, fly higher then a hawk or an eagle.

Suddenly he bumped into Whitetail, who had stoped.

"oof.. Whitetail, why did you stop?" he asked, padding to her side.

His jaw dropped. In front of him was the most magnificent tree he had ever seen.

"This is the Scratching Tree," Whitetail said, proudly.

"It's so big!" Breezepaw exclaimed.

"Ledgens have it that Windstar ripped the earth appart and made this," Whitetail said, blinking at it.

Breezepaw felt like a kit in front of it.

"Dose the other clan's know about this?" He asked.

"No. This is a Windclan tree we-"

She stopped halfway through her sentance and then dashed through the moorland.

Breezepaw stayed where he was, too shocked to move.

The she-cat walked back with a huge rabbit in her mouth. His mouth instantly watered at the smell of rabbit.

"That smells amazing," he mewed.

"Remember this scent because this is Windclan's most precious sourse of prey," She said, dropping the rabbit.

Breezepaw nodded and walked to take a bite but the white she-cat stopepd him by thursting her tail in his face.

"Breezepaw, we do not eat what we catch. We feed the clan first," She said.

"Why?" He asked, spitting fur out of his mouth.

"We need the clan at it's strongest. If we feed the kits and elders they will be strong enough to fight. The stronger warriors will eat last. That is why you will will give this to Heatherbird and Volefoot," Whitetail said, pushing the rabbit to the small tom.

He sighed and lifted it up and walked back to the camp, tripping over the too big rabbit. They eventully reached camp.

"Wow thats a huge rabbit!" Heatherpaw said loudly.

Breezepaw ducked his head and walked to the elders den where he dropped the rabbit.

Heatherbird lifted her brown head.

"Oh is that rabbit for us?" She asked, her nose twitching at the smell.

Breezepaw nodded and picked it up and placed it in front of she she-cat.

"Where is Volefoot?" He asked, noticing the den was epmty except Heatherbird.

"He is sunning himself just outside the camp. I'll wait for him to come back," Heatherbird said, pushing the rabbit to her side.

Breezepaw nodded and walked to the apprentice den, where he sank into his nest. Heatherpaw padded up to him and layed down next to him and nuzzled his cheek softly.

Breezepaw purred and fell asleep with the warmth of Heatherpaw beside him.


	5. Chapter 5

Breezepaw woke form the best sleep he has had for moons. He woke up and found Heatherpaw was no where to be seen.

"Looking for Heatherpaw?" A brown and white she cat asked him.

"Hi Icepaw, yes actually. Do you know where she went?" The black tom asked.

Icepaw was one of the eldest apprentices and was soon due her warrior name.

"She went out with Crowfeather. She was on the dawn patrol and they haven't gotten back."

As she finished that scentance four warriors and an apprentice slinked through the camp, each of them carrying one or two pieces of prey. Heatherpaw was carrying two rabbits and a squirrel. Breezepaw felt admiration flush through him for the light brown she-cat. He couldn't help but even find her a little attractive.

His father caught him gazing at Heatherpaw and bared his teath at him, his blue eyes full of hatred. Breezepaw blinked. He hoped he was just imaginaning that look. He wanted his father to be proud of him not hate him.

He murmered something into Heatherpaw's ears and she nodded, heading towards the medicine cats den.

"Hey, Breezepaw do you want to battle train with me and Echodawn?" Icepaw asked.

"If Whitetail lets me then sure," Breezepaw said, running off to find his mentor.

He found her in a deep convocation with a molted grey tom.

"Uhm… sorry to inturpt…" Breezepaw stuttered.

Both cats turned their gazes at him.

"Yes, young cat," The molted grey tom said.

"I was wondering if Whitetail would let me practice fighting with Icepaw and Echodawn?" Breezepaw asked, shuffiling his paws.

The tom nuzzled her cheek softly.

"Go on. We will speak later," He said, fondness clearly in his voice.

The white she-cat nodded and followed Breezepaw to Icepaw and Echodawn.

"We're ready to go," Breezepaw announced.

"Awesome! Come on!" Icepaw yowled, running out to the battle training area.

"Now Icepaw, if a warrior surprises you with a surprise attack what do you do?"

"You roll over and try to rake their stomach?" She asked, her head tilted slightly.

"Correct, Breezepaw attack Icepaw. Icepaw act surprised okay?" Echodawn said.

The white she-cat nodded and turned around pretending to hunt an invisible mouse.

Breezepaw ran and jumped on her back only for the older and bigger she-cat to quickly turn and with claws sheathed, race his belly fur. She then kicked him off and he skidded to a tree.

"That was very good, Icepaw!" Echodawn said proudly.

Breezepaw got up and shook his head, embaressed.

"This is your first battle training. There is no way you can beat a warrior the size of Icepaw and the knowlage of battle fighting. Soon enough, you will fight just like her," Whitetail purred.

But breezepaw couldn't help but feel like he had failed. He was going to be a BETTER warrior then Icepaw. And he made sure he will.


End file.
